


恶魔的睡眠姿势矫正

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 亚茨拉菲尔和克蠕戾偶尔会睡觉——在树下、在草地上、在一小片茂盛可爱的灌木丛后面，用落叶做床铺，身上盖着银白色的月光。在极少数情况下，他们会伸出翅膀，让黑色和白色的羽毛交织成一张毯子。这张毯子永远温暖舒适，他们可以窝在里面说悄悄话，蜜蜂和兔子也别想来偷听。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	恶魔的睡眠姿势矫正

亚茨拉菲尔是被阳光叫醒的，那天早上天气很好。

他睁开眼睛，花了两秒钟时间适应室内光线，又花了三秒钟时间找回躯干和四肢的知觉。他想，昨天晚上又忘了拉窗帘。

克鲁利还在睡，额头贴在亚茨拉菲尔肩膀上，呼吸平缓绵长，头发乱蓬蓬的。

天使打算先不要叫醒他。

亚茨拉菲尔慢慢侧过身，抬起一条胳膊，小心翼翼地把这条蛇搂进自己怀里。这个动作带来一种柔软蓬松的满足感。他看向光源的方向，看着开了一条缝的窗子、垂在两侧的浅棕色窗帘和玻璃后面透过来的光。窗台上有很小一盆含羞草，这小家伙每一片叶子都尽情舒展在晨光下边。

天使在克鲁利头顶印下一个吻。有一些相当久远的回忆从含羞草叶片底下爬出来，在这个清晨溜到亚茨拉菲尔枕边。

那时克鲁利还叫克蠕戾，亚当和夏娃已经被放逐，伊甸园里显得比平时安静很多。东门守卫天使在进行巡查工作——他要将整座花园仔仔细细地巡视最后一遍，确定没有任何差错，然后把它永久封闭起来。

亚茨拉菲尔穿着白袍子，不紧不慢地走过草地、溪流和低矮山丘。然后他穿过一片灌木丛，拨开几根碍事的树枝几片叶子，发现克蠕戾正躺在那睡觉。

恶魔在齐踝深的草丛里给自己做了个窝，黑翅膀盖在身上，把躯干遮得严严实实，只露出来半截脚掌和几缕打着卷儿的红头发。天使就是靠那几缕红头发认出来他的。

亚茨拉菲尔在克蠕戾身边蹲了下来。

他犹豫了一会儿，然后把对方盖在身上的翅膀掀开，像掀开贝类动物的外壳——恶魔在翅膀下蜷着身体，头埋在胸前，两条胳膊紧紧抱住膝盖和双肩，脚踝用一个相当别扭的姿势绞在一起。他把自己柔软的、易受伤害的腹部藏得严严实实。

天使觉得这么睡觉肯定很不舒服，而且不知道为什么，这姿势让他感觉有点难受。

亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了一会儿，然后慢慢伸出手——克蠕戾因这小心翼翼的碰触而惊醒，他几乎是一骨碌从地上弹坐起来，呼吸尖锐凌乱，红头发糊了满脸。这条蛇像其他任何受了惊的野兽那样把眼睛睁得很大，相当不安地扇动翅膀，想把身体裹起来。

亚茨拉菲尔伸出去的手悬在半空。

过了一会儿，那双金色的眼睛慢慢聚焦，他终于看清了亚茨拉菲尔的脸。克蠕戾把哽在胸口的空气慢慢呼出去，在这期间相当用力地眨了几下眼睛晃了晃头，然后把翅膀慢慢收回来、垂在身体两侧。

“是你啊。”他无精打采地揉了揉眉心，“我吓到你了。”

“我觉得刚好相反，是我吓到你了。”天使把悬在半空的手收回来，冲对方微笑，有点尴尬，“真不好意思，对不起——你没事吧？”

克蠕戾皱着鼻子摇头，然后把乱蓬蓬的头发理到耳朵后面：“亚茨拉菲尔，是吧？你来做什么？”

“我在做巡查工作。真抱歉把你叫醒，但伊甸园马上就要被封闭起来了，恐怕你现在就得出去。”

“噢。”克蠕戾脸上没什么表情，“好，我一会儿就离开。”

“那我——我先——我还有工作要做，不好意思，我可能现在就得——我得走了。”天使磕磕绊绊比划了几个手势，感觉就这么离开好像有点失礼，可他实在没理由再待下去。

克蠕戾慢吞吞从草地上站起来，把沾在袍子上的草屑拍下去，相当敷衍地冲亚茨拉菲尔点头。

然后他转过身朝相反方向走，似乎没怎么睡醒，步伐像是在梦游。

“克蠕戾？”亚茨拉菲尔也不是很明白为什么还要开口。大概因为第一次见面时这条蛇安慰了因送出火焰剑而焦虑不安的自己，或者单纯是因为伊甸园里的相处让他觉得，克蠕戾并算不上坏，还挺招人喜欢。

恶魔停下来、转身，双眼瞪得很大，但相当无神。

“下次别这么睡觉了。”天使感觉自己这句话听上去一定蠢极了，他笑得很尴尬，“这么睡不是很舒服，对身体不好。”

克蠕戾用一种异常麻木空洞的眼神盯着他，然后飞快吐出来一截蛇信子，又马上缩回去。亚茨拉菲尔更尴尬了，他觉得自己应该换个说法，比如“这样做对你的人类躯体不好”或者“人类躯体很脆弱的，你得爱护自己的躯体”——但这同样很傻。

最好的做法是在这时候开个足够机智的玩笑缓和一下气氛，或者转移话题，然后干净利落地说再见，不要再说出什么更愚蠢的东西来。

他不是很擅长应付这种情况，经常会越弄越糟，这种“我大概又搞砸了”的念头难免让人沮丧。

亚茨拉菲尔站在那，有点不知道怎么办好。

然而克蠕戾挂着呆滞空洞的表情吐了三次信子之后说：“谢谢。你真好。”

然后他朝亚茨拉菲尔笑了一下，还挥了挥手。

亚茨拉菲尔松了口气。

伊甸园东门的守卫天使目送那条蛇消失在密林里，突然感觉这会是特别美好的一天。

在那之后差不多一千年的时间里，他们各自作为天堂和地狱的使者行走在大地上，穿过沙漠、戈壁和草甸，行过慢慢发展起来的人类聚落和小型村镇。大陆是广阔的，亚当和夏娃的后代们在大地上繁衍生息，蛮荒逐渐被开拓为耕地和牧场。

人类的足迹随时光一同向前推进。

亚茨拉菲尔和克蠕戾在这一千年里很少见面。他们偶尔同人类一起行走、迁徙，在一座又一座聚落和村镇之间来往，是人间的旁观者，也是“人间”的组成部分。其他时候他们独自行走于人迹罕至之处，去看人类不曾见过的风景，去完成自己的旅程。

每一次见面都很短暂。亚茨拉菲尔和克蠕戾在沙漠、山丘和荒野中偶遇，简单交谈几句，让足迹在那几分钟之间交织，然后继续循着各自的轨迹向前。一千年的时光听上去无比漫长，但在“永恒”面前，时间的长短便失去了意义，五百年和五个小时都仅仅意味着“它在流逝”，或者“我们在前行”。

每一次见面，亚茨拉菲尔都会在那条蛇身上发现一些非常微小的变化，一些和以前不大一样的东西。

他眼中漫开的金色慢慢向中间聚拢，像人类那样有了轮廓分明的眼白和虹膜；他似乎终于习惯了用两条人类的腿来行走，虽然走得七扭八歪，但好歹是在“行走”而不是“扭动”；他在伊甸园里时很爱笑，经常在开口说话前就先露出笑容，而现在这条蛇似乎不怎么爱笑了。他的神态和话语变得越来越锐利，尤其擅长对荒谬可笑的东西进行挖苦讽刺，也更善于问出各种亚茨拉菲尔根本无法回答的问题。

天使抗拒那些稀奇古怪的问题，但他依旧会期待和克蠕戾相遇。在漫长得没有尽头的生命里，整个人间大概只有那条蛇可以真正理解自己。

他们像两块磁铁，一边相互排斥、一边彼此吸引。亚茨拉菲尔在心底期待一个机会，一个可以让他和克蠕戾有进一步交流的机会。

这个机会终于降临在美索不达米亚平原，然后又被洪水冲至阿勒山。

他们一起从方舟上走下来，身后跟着诺亚的妻儿们和一群动物。克蠕戾依旧赤着脚，黑袍子下露出一截削瘦的脚踝，长发打着卷儿披在背上。他头发里缀着几条编起来的辫子，辫子编得很细，看得出非常用心，末端系了细麻绳或者不知名的植物。

“我们上次见面是三十多年以前。”亚茨拉菲尔先打开了话匣子。

“是，我要去挑拨两名部落酋长之间的关系，而你要去给另外两个部落带来和平。”克蠕戾干巴巴地回答。

“我还在那治好了几个孩子的病。”天使叹了口气，“人类真是太脆弱了，尤其是小孩子，他们的生命特别容易被疾病夺走。”

“哦，是吗，干得不错。”恶魔语气挺讽刺，“我敢打赌，你当初救下的孩子们肯定已经死在洪水里了，孩子的孩子大概也死在洪水里了——真希望他们最后的时刻不至于太痛苦。”

亚茨拉菲尔没回话。

于是克蠕戾继续说道：“上帝不在乎人类的死活，我觉得祂也不太在乎你的仁慈和神迹。知道么，有时候做坏事反而比较实在。”

“我们换个话题吧。”亚茨拉菲尔垂着肩膀，有点沮丧，“你的辫子很好看。”

“是吗，闪的孩子们给我编的。”恶魔笑得露出几颗牙，把头发缠在手指上玩，“他们特别喜欢我的头发。”

大地被洪水淹没，他们那段时间没什么地方可去，在过去一千年里屡次短暂交织的足迹在阿勒山上互相缠绕，共处时间长得前所未有。

亚茨拉菲尔和克蠕戾并肩走向山林深处。林子里很安静，太阳一点点沉下去，树梢后面投下来的光由暖黄变为橘红，再经由蓝灰色变为深蓝和银白。他们之间的谈话从黄昏持续到深夜，有一搭没一搭地聊着这段时间以来的见闻，以一种相当谨慎又自然的方式加深对彼此的了解。

像林地上两只互相嗅探的动物。

亚茨拉菲尔相当欣慰地发现，恶魔并不厌恶和自己谈话，甚至称得上是“喜欢”。天使生来具备感受“爱”和其他正面情绪的能力，他能感觉到从克蠕戾身上散发出来的正面情绪。虽然不是很多，但很活跃，它们像气泡一样轻飘飘地落在天使肩上。

“你这段时间睡得怎么样，克蠕戾？上次——在伊甸园里的时候，你好像睡得不太好。”他终于问出在肚子里徘徊了一下午的问题。

他们坐在林中空地上，身下的青草稍微有点湿润，周围是一片葱茏茂盛的冷杉。

恶魔往后蹭了蹭，把背脊靠在树干上，然后他皱着鼻子开口：“不怎么样，没什么实质性的改善，很高兴你还记得这个。”

差不多一千年过去了，那个天使还记得他在伊甸园里蜷着身子睡觉、因为一点点动静就从梦中惊醒的狼狈样子。克蠕戾不知道自己是该尴尬还是感动，于是他选择一边尴尬一边感动，并试图用感动掩埋尴尬。

“我真抱歉。”天使坐近了一点，“我能不能问一下，你为什么蜷起来睡觉？这个姿势看起来有点——缺乏安全感？”

克蠕戾一言不发地看着他。

亚茨拉菲尔开始后悔了，他觉得自己刚刚又说了一句蠢到家的话。

“我是条蛇啊，蛇都这么睡觉。你没见过别的蛇睡觉吗？”克蠕戾慢吞吞地把两条腿盘起来，用黑袍子裹住脚尖——他的脚一点也不冷，这么做只是为了好玩。

“没有，我只看过你这条蛇睡觉的样子。”天使有点沮丧，“再说别的蛇睡觉时也不会变成人类形态啊。”

“好吧，以后我会记得在睡觉时变回蛇。”恶魔把脚尖裹得严严实实，看起来挺满意，“不过我有个问题——你怎么应付梦境？”

“梦境？”

“是，梦境。就是——睡着的时候总会看到各种可怕的东西。不是我们恶魔喜欢的那种毛骨悚然，它就是单纯很糟糕。”克蠕戾语气有点滑稽，“你是怎么应付它的？我特别好奇。”

“我猜你是想说‘噩梦’。”

“这世界上还有除‘噩梦’之外的其他梦吗？”

“不好意思，你说什么？”天使没能马上反应过来。

“我说，这世界上难道还有除‘噩梦’之外的其他梦吗？”克蠕戾又重复了一遍。

亚茨拉菲尔在听清这个问题时露出非常明亮和善的笑容：“当然有啊，克蠕戾，有那么多非常——”

他眉毛向上扬起、弯成快乐的弧线，然后又在短短几秒之内由快乐转为惊诧，笑容随之消失：“什么意思，你从来都不会梦见美好的事情吗？”

“… …我以为‘做梦’的定义就是‘在睡眠过程中重温你这辈子最糟糕的经历’，谢谢你让我知道还有另外一种可能性。”克蠕戾歪着脖子耸了耸肩，尽量让自己这句话听起来不要太惨，“这大概是我们恶魔的特殊待遇，特别棒。”

亚茨拉菲尔沉默了一小会儿。他很少睡觉，也基本上不做梦。在为数不多的几次例外中，他梦见自己刚刚来到伊甸园时的情景——天堂里没有树木、花鸟或者溪流，那是权天使第一次看见这些东西，他完全沉浸在美妙景色里。他梦见阳光下的风和游弋的云，梦见在花园里照顾那棵苹果树的日子。他还梦见过克蠕戾。高墙上冲他傻乎乎笑的克蠕戾，变回蛇挂在树梢上吐信子的克蠕戾，花丛里把自己蜷成一个球的克蠕戾。

这些都是让他高兴的事情。

“你都——梦见过什么？”天使吞咽了一下，有点艰难。

“没什么特殊的，就是一些不太美好的事情，我总觉得自己会在梦里受伤。”克蠕戾回答。

“受伤？”

“没错，你想象一下——抱歉，我不清楚你有没有想象力，地狱里好多家伙都没有这个——你想象一下，燃烧的硫磺池，咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的火山口，追着你跑的岩浆。”恶魔两条瘦长的胳膊挥了几下，比划着模仿火山和岩浆，“还有莫名其妙对准你刺过来的长矛，突然崩塌的山体，倒塌的房屋，想把你埋起来的碎石头，从云层之上开始的疯狂自由落体… …让我想想。啊，还有烧得焦黑的皮肤和腐烂发臭的翅膀，翅膀烂得能看见骨头。”

亚茨拉菲尔又吞咽了一下，这次更艰难了。

“对不起，我不是故意要——”他坐得非常端正，“对不起。”

克蠕戾用相当无所谓的姿势摇摇头。

“所以你睡觉的时候把自己蜷成一团，觉得这个姿势可以保护自己。”

“其实也不是。”恶魔说着把自己蜷起来，“这个姿势根本没法在梦里保护自己，该发生的还是会发生，我还是会梦见自己在地上摔得七零八碎，或者被天使们闪闪发光的长矛捅个对穿。我不是故意蜷起来睡觉，这更像是某种条件反射。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼睛。

“你懂吗，天使？人类在面对伤害时会下意识把身体蜷起来，用肩膀、背部和四肢来保护更脆弱柔软的胸腹。动物也会，比如所有贝壳。植物也会，比如含羞草。天啊，我真不知道自己干嘛要跟你说这个。”他发出一个相当懊恼的鼻音，“所以时间久了就会形成某种习惯，某种条件反射。你说得对，我需要安全感，蜷着身子睡觉能让我多少有点安全感，不然我根本睡不着。”

然后他把红头发抓得乱成一团：“瞧瞧我，我都在说什么乱七八糟的东西啊。哈斯塔——另外一个恶魔，我们关系还行——说我只是想象力太丰富了。哈斯塔一点想象力都没有，他从来不做梦。”

亚茨拉菲尔左手放在膝盖上，另一只手垂在身侧草地上。现在他右手的五个指腹完完全全贴上青草根部和泥土，手指微微用力向下按，感到柔软湿润的泥土被自己按出五个浅浅的小坑，五处凹陷。

“要我说这和想象力没什么关系。”恶魔开始用力扯被自己抓乱的头发，试图把头发上打的结扯开，“梦里那些事情又不是我凭空想象出来的，他们真的发生过。”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉指甲缝儿里进了泥土，他的声音也闷得好像是从土层下边传来的：“我真抱歉你受过那么多伤害。”

“……你毕竟是个天使啊。”克蠕戾放弃了，他任由头发乱糟糟地打成结，“你没法理解。没关系，也不是什么特别重要的事情。”

有一阵子他们谁都没有说话。月亮开始一点点沉下去，再过四个小时太阳就会升起来，草地上的光会由银白变为暖融融的浅金色，最后是灿烂明亮的白光。克蠕戾用袍子裹着脚尖，百无聊赖地抬起头看星星。

“别管它了，我们数星星吧，天使。”

“为什么？”

“不然呢，你想数月亮的话也行，虽然我觉得没什么意思。”

“我不是这个意思。”亚茨拉菲尔感到有点挫败。他的意思其实是“为什么要说别管它了，我们应该把这场谈话继续下去”。它不该结束得这么仓促。

天使用一个奇迹把指甲缝儿里的泥土清理干净，然后他拍了拍袍子。月亮又落下去了一些，树干和枝叶的影子开始向一边偏斜。银白色和深蓝色的光影在草地上游弋，一株原本藏在阴影中的含羞草出现在他视野里。

很小的一株含羞草，毫不起眼，在月光下大胆伸展着它的叶片。

亚茨拉菲尔盯着那棵含羞草：“你喜欢含羞草吗？”

“还行。”克蠕戾已经开始抬头数星星，他数得无精打采又兴致盎然，“我喜欢植物，植物很听话，它们都差不多。”

“很多人类都喜欢含羞草。”天使往克蠕戾身边靠得更近了一点。

“是啊，好玩的小东西，一碰就会缩起来。”恶魔嘶嘶地吐了吐信子，“说实话，真可怜。”

“为什么？”

“人类喜欢含羞草，只是因为它们一碰就会缩起来，根本不会有人关心它缩起来之后要多长时间才能重新把叶子展开。”克蠕戾不再数星星了，他扭头看着亚茨拉菲尔，“而且，随便什么东西的碰触都会让含羞草缩起来——我猜它一辈子都不会有亲密朋友，一辈子都没法和别的动植物有什么接触。”

说完这段话，蛇用一种相当懊丧且失望的姿态摇了摇头。

“光不会，月光和日光都不会。”亚茨拉菲尔没头没脑地来了这么一句话，还乐呵呵地指了指月亮。

克蠕戾给了他一个相当迷惑的表情。

“我是说，月光和日光的碰触都不会让含羞草缩起来，你看，它们可以伸展着叶片晒月亮。”那个天使的语气逐渐变得轻快雀跃，好像发现了什么特别值得高兴的事情。

恶魔倒没有否认。他用一种庄重到做作的姿势点点头，然后说：“哦。”

亚茨拉菲尔又靠近了一点，然后小心翼翼地瞟了瞟克蠕戾打着结乱成一团的红头发：“我可以——如果你不介意的话，我可以帮你把头发梳理整齐。”

克蠕戾歪过头看着他。

这个天使浑身都是白色的。白色的袍子，接近纯白的浅金色头发，特别白皙的皮肤。他坐在草地上，像一片月光。

恶魔慢吞吞地把下巴放在膝盖上。亚茨拉菲尔就像月亮。银白色，不刺眼，相当柔和。

他可以试着让月亮碰一碰自己，可以试着晒晒月光——像含羞草那样。他也可以试着主动去碰月亮。

那天月亮渐渐沉下去的时候，亚茨拉菲尔正忙着帮克蠕戾梳头发。他手指在漂亮的红头发里游弋，把火焰一样的云团打理得柔软又蓬松。恶魔略低的体温顺着发丝爬到亚茨拉菲尔的手指和手腕上，他指腹时不时抚过克蠕戾脖颈和耳朵后面那一小块皮肤。

这可以算作是他们之间的第一次肢体接触，像点过水面的蜻蜓和树梢上溜过去的松鼠，极轻而快，难以捕捉。

亚茨拉菲尔动作相当轻柔，克蠕戾的身体慢慢放松下来，让月光在发间流淌。这感觉很好，非常舒服，让人犯困，于是他耷拉着眼皮打了个哈欠。

“你困吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。他早就把克蠕戾的头发打理好了，可是这条蛇的头发质感特别好，他有点着迷，一点也不想松手。

“不困，理论上来说我们根本不需要睡觉。”恶魔黏糊糊的声音让这句话听上去毫无说服力。

“你刚刚打了个哈欠呢。”。

“打哈欠并不一定是因为困，我可能只是无聊了。”克蠕戾转着眼睛强词夺理。

“如果无聊的话，你可以在我膝盖上睡一会儿。”亚茨拉菲尔撒了个谎，“我还要好一会儿才能把你头发上的结解开。”

克蠕戾没立刻回答。天使看不到对方脸上的表情，只知道这条蛇在短短几秒钟时间里换了好几个姿势、发出两三个不知道具体表示什么意思的鼻音，最后噗通一下把脑袋倒在自己膝盖上，用的劲儿还特别大。

亚茨拉菲尔膝盖被撞得有点疼，他猜克蠕戾的脑袋应该也有点疼。

恶魔侧身躺在他膝盖上，习惯性地把身体蜷成一个球。腿蜷缩着、紧紧抱住双肩，弓背弯腰把胸腹藏起来。

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。他埋在那团蓬松红头发里的手指迟疑了一会儿，然后很慢很慢地落下去——落在克蠕戾头顶。

那条蛇皱着眉发出一个鼻音，同时把自己蜷得更紧了。

“亲爱的，我在这呢。”天使在对方头顶上轻轻拍了拍，“我在这儿守着你，不会有事的，没什么能伤害到你。”

克蠕戾看上去困倦又烦躁，眼睛里的金色向四周散开：“谢谢，不过我不觉得这能有什么用。”

“信我，今天噩梦不会来打扰你。”亚茨拉菲尔笑得特别真挚又和善，“天使从来不说谎。”

克蠕戾没再说话。他眨着眼睛迟疑了一会儿，然后松开死死抱住自己双肩的手，换了个更舒服的姿势——虽然依旧蜷着身体，但看上去好歹稍微放松了点——最后闭上眼，在亚茨拉菲尔的白袍子上蹭了蹭。

他很快就睡着了。

亚茨拉菲尔第一次有机会像这样静静地看着克蠕戾。他现在无需担心其他任何事情，而且想看多久就看多久，月亮还要至少三个小时才会完全沉下去。那条蛇瘦长的身体蜷起来，凸起的肩胛骨很薄，脊椎修长且优美。他的脚踝很细，有非常漂亮的颧骨，在睡梦里微微皱着眉头。

天使不确定自己的守护是否真的有用、是不是真的能驱赶梦魇。但他用指腹轻轻摩擦着那条蛇的鬓角、忍不住在对方颧骨上亲了一下时——克蠕戾没有像上次那样惊醒。

他睡得很沉。

他们在阿勒山逗留了大概二十天的时间。

动物们走下方舟奔入山林，人类也开始在新家园繁衍生息，洪水总会慢慢退下去。

天堂和地狱那段时间都因洪水而忙得焦头烂额，在天堂门口排队的灵魂和堵在地狱入口处的灵魂一样多，他们根本没工夫注意人间的情况。因此，克蠕戾和亚茨拉菲尔在那段时间里获得了一定程度上的自由，他们并不用太担心共处时被各自的阵营发现。

这是非常难得的体验。意味着不用有太多顾虑，他们可以更多地听从内心而非阵营。

孩子们依旧喜欢玩克蠕戾的头发。他们采来野花和香草点缀在他发间，把漂亮的红色云团扎成松垮垮的马尾，或者编成乱七八糟的麻花辫，偶尔还会把他的头发盘起来。

恶魔对孩子们很纵容，任由胖乎乎的小手在自己头发间穿梭，根本不在乎和发丝缠在一起的是紫藤、野玫瑰还是冷杉枝。

亚茨拉菲尔喜欢看克蠕戾和孩子们在一起。那条蛇把整个身体陷进软垫里，以一种全然放松的姿态接受孩子们肆无忌惮的触摸，獠牙收得一干二净。这种时候他看起来格外漂亮又迷人。

那二十天里他们一起去过很多地方，一黑一白两个身影用双足踏过阿勒山的草甸、密林以及灌木丛，像流云和阴影一样互相追随。亚茨拉菲尔发现自己可以和克蠕戾相处得很好，他渐渐学会了如何应对那些尖锐古怪的问题，因阵营立场而产生的“相互排斥”作用力在这段时间里慢慢被冲淡。

而这一系列变化产生的后果是，“相互吸引”的作用力每天都在变得更加鲜明。

他们对彼此的态度越来越坦率，也更大胆——林地上两只互相嗅探的动物开始碰触彼此，额头贴额头，鼻尖对鼻尖，小心翼翼用嘴巴拱一拱对方的下巴。

亚茨拉菲尔和克蠕戾偶尔会睡觉——在树下、在草地上、在一小片茂盛可爱的灌木丛后面，用落叶做床铺，身上盖着银白色的月光。在极少数情况下，他们会伸出翅膀，让黑色和白色的羽毛交织成一张毯子。

这张毯子永远温暖舒适，他们可以窝在里面说悄悄话，蜜蜂和兔子也别想来偷听。

克蠕戾依旧喜欢蜷着身子睡觉，他总要弓着背紧张兮兮地把身体缩成一团。但在亚茨拉菲尔身边，这条蛇会稍微放松一点。他会把双手放在面颊边，而不是像之前那样死死抱住自己的膝盖和双肩。

有几次他尝试抓着亚茨拉菲尔的袍子入睡，效果似乎不错。于是某天夜晚，那几根骨节分明的瘦长手指一点点摸索着偷偷往前伸，慢慢靠近亚茨拉菲尔圆乎乎的柔软手指和修剪得非常整齐的指甲。

天使闭着眼睛装睡，对这条蛇的小动作放任不管。

五厘米、三厘米、两毫米——最后他们的手指尖和手指尖来了个贴面礼，小心又谨慎地靠在一起。

克蠕戾心满意足地闭上眼睛。

他不知道亚茨拉菲尔在偷笑，他那天晚上睡得很好。

在那之后，天使和恶魔随人类一起向东迁徙。他们在一片平原上接到各自阵营下发的工作，随后被指派往不同的方向。

这一场分别漫长得远超亚茨拉菲尔想象。他原本以为大概二十年——最多不过五十年——自己就会在这片大地上再次遇见克蠕戾，那条蛇会披着黑袍子向他走来，红头发在风里舞成一团。

到那时，他会问他最近过得怎么样，睡得怎么样，是否还会受到噩梦的困扰。

天使行走于地中海沿岸，由东开始渐渐走向西边，而这段时间克蠕戾和闪的孩子们告别，沿着约旦河一路南下。

他们大概有三百年的时间没有见面。

这三百年的时间里亚茨拉菲尔沿着地中海绕了约么三分之一圈，在人间传播虔诚、友善和谦逊的美德。天堂将白得发光、圣洁得一尘不染的演讲稿递到他手中，再由他站在人类村落的小广场上向世人讲述、散播。他依据指令给人们带来启迪和庇护，在恰当时间恰当地点恰如其分地那么指点一下，把人类推上历史的正轨。

在这三百年的时间里，他行了一些不大不小不痛不痒的神迹——大多数是医治受伤的牲畜、救治失明老人和落了残疾的青壮年，或者从死亡手里夺回患病的孩子。人类这一族群的生命实在过于脆弱且短暂，亚茨拉菲尔知道一两个治愈奇迹并不能让他们获得多快乐美满的生活。他们中的大多数人会在得到治愈后又一次患病、又一次受伤，最后被死亡带走。

他的神迹只能让人类们多在世上活几年，多看看他们深爱的人和喜爱的事物。听上去让人有点沮丧，但亚茨拉菲尔依旧认为这是有意义的。

天使离开时这片大地上只有满眼黄沙，他当时也不知道自己这样做的意义到底在哪里；他沿地中海绕了三分之一圈再回来时，人类已经在黄沙中竖起金字塔，美丽的楔形文字被刻在石板上。

亚茨拉菲尔在黄沙中眯眼，看阳光下反着光的金字塔尖。虽然这情景和他脑中所想没什么联系，但他的确突然懂得了自己这样做的意义在哪里——他成全了人类的“渴望”和“热爱”，哪怕只是短短的几十年，甚至几年。

这些满怀“渴望”和“热爱”的族群总可以给他惊喜。天使站在黄沙里，眯着橄榄色的眼睛微笑。这让人禁不住要去期待和好奇，想知道他们下一步会走向哪里、会做出怎样的事情给出怎样的惊喜。

亚茨拉菲尔在那接到了新的指令。天堂说不久之后东北方将有一名婴孩出生，他将被后世人称作“宁录”。

“你要去影响他，亚茨拉菲尔，他将为主建立世界上的第一座城，他会成为人类中的第一位王。”——那名前来传信的低阶天使是这样说的。

于是亚茨拉菲尔在第二天清晨动身，背对金字塔向东北方走——他要经红海北部和约旦河流域，一路前往示拿地。这又是一段漫长的旅程。

他本可以用一些更省时省力的方式，比如用一个奇迹直接把自己从金字塔边送到示拿地。毫无疑问，这样会轻松很多，但同时也会失去很多乐趣。亚茨拉菲尔喜欢像一名真正的人类那样旅行，他喜欢旅途中遇见的人和有趣事物。

在旅途最开始的那几天，亚茨拉菲尔在路边救助了一名患病的流浪者，在牛车上施了个小奇迹来免除某位同行旅人的病痛——那是位母亲，她病得很重——又顺手变出一把蜜饯来分给牛车上的孩子们。

他在红海边走下牛车，独自旅行了大概四五天的时间，然后遇上一支商队。领头人有着漂亮的黑色卷发和大胡子，眼睛像深色琥珀那样明亮，他们将经约旦河流域沿奥伦提斯河一路北上。亚茨拉菲尔与商队同行前往约旦河，那几天他耳边始终回荡着驼铃声，商队领袖用清亮快活的声音给他讲自己一路上的见闻。

作为回报，天使悄悄送给他一个小奇迹——这支商队中的任何人和任何骆驼，在未来半年的时间内都不会生病，也不会遭遇意外。

亚茨拉菲尔有时会在旅途中想到克蠕戾，想着不知道这条蛇会在什么时候突然出现在自己面前，不知道他们的轨迹会在哪里再一次交织。

几天之后，他在约旦河边跟商队分别，眼睛很漂亮的大胡子领袖叮嘱他不要去死海以南，那里不久前刚发生过一场灾难。

“谢谢，愿主保佑你。”亚茨拉菲尔朝他道谢，“但能给我讲讲是怎么样的灾难吗？”

“死海以南的五座城市在一夜之间变成了废墟。”商队领袖牵着他的骆驼，“我听闻燃着火的巨石从天而降，那五座城里的人全都死了——全部。”

亚茨拉菲尔的时间不是很充沛，但出于某种说不清道不明的原因，他很想去死海以南看一看。

亚茨拉菲尔就是在那遇见克蠕戾的。

他知道这儿原先有五座城市，却没来亲自看过——现在天使一步步向前，草鞋踏过碎石和断瓦残垣，走进城市的废墟。

没有完整的建筑物，没有集市和神庙，也没有人。石块压在建筑物的废墟上，废墟下压着人类尸体，尸体下压着其他更多的尸体。火还没有完全熄灭，空气中弥漫着难闻的焦臭味儿。

亚茨拉菲尔发现克蠕戾时，恶魔正蹲在地上挖东西。

他穿着黑色长袍，袖子卷过肘部，还围了头巾。蓬松柔软的红头发有一半松垮垮地裹在头巾里，另一半打着卷儿垂下来，在灰突突的废墟里红得扎眼。

“克蠕戾？”亚茨拉菲尔走过去。

那条蛇抬头看了他一眼，脸色不太好，下颌线条绷得很紧。

“好久不见，你在这儿——”

“好久不见。”克蠕戾低下头抽了抽鼻子，然后他把手里的碎石砖块丢到一边，拍拍袍子站了起来，“你想问什么，想问这是不是我的杰作吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔被这句话呛了一下。

“告诉你，这是天堂的杰作。干得真漂亮啊，全城的人都死了。”恶魔抬手抹了一把脸上的灰。可他的手实在没比脸干净多少，于是那张脸看上去更脏了。

“是我们这边做的？”天使并不是很相信。

“我恰好跟来执行任务的天使打了个照面，是圣德芬，真荣幸。”克蠕戾开始用他宽大的袖子擦脸，“他把一位可怜人的妻子变成了盐柱，变得特别棒，你要是想看看的话我现在就带你去。”

亚茨拉菲尔的头垂了下来。他看着脚下的石块和碎砖。砖石堆得很厚，不知道下面埋着什么东西。有只独角兽玩具被压在砖块下面，它是用藤条和干草编出来的。

克蠕戾看了眼那只藤编独角兽，又看了看堆起来的碎石和瓦砾。最后他甩着手离开，对亚茨拉菲尔说：“走吧，去找个地方休息，我猜你对盐柱没兴趣。我要把这事儿改一改汇报给地狱，说不定能算一笔大业绩。”

亚茨拉菲尔跟在他后面。

那天晚上他们钻进塌了一半的庙宇，坐在一片废墟里。这地方破得挺不像样，但好歹还算是可以遮风挡雨。

亚茨拉菲尔一直没怎么说话，他一边纳闷自己为何要做这些“过于人类化”的事情，一边慢悠悠把地面上的碎石清理干净。

克蠕戾用一双黄澄澄的大眼睛盯着他。

过了好一会儿，这条蛇终于开了口：“对不起，天使，我刚刚说的话可能有点过分。”

“你没有。”亚茨拉菲尔答得飞快，“没什么好道歉的，但是——我希望你知道，我并不是永远都无条件支持天堂的做法，就好比… …”

“就好比有时候我也觉得地狱干出来的事情真的很蠢。”

天使歪着头琢磨了一会儿，然后他说：“对。”

“这段时间我去了挺多地方。”亚茨拉菲尔在克蠕戾身边坐下来，感觉气氛似乎缓和了一些，“绕着地中海走了三分之一圈。”

“我这段时间几乎一直在约旦河流域，我对这很熟。”克蠕戾干巴巴地回答。

“我时间不多。天堂让我去示拿地，说会有一位了不起的人物降生在那，我得去引导他。”天使继续说道，“明天一早我就要动身，真抱歉没法多陪你一段时间。”

克蠕戾转过头，直勾勾地盯着亚茨拉菲尔，他的头发和眼睛是四周唯一的暖色调。这条蛇靠着墙壁慢慢把自己蜷起来，下巴在膝盖上蹭了蹭：“别说这种话。我们都有工作，我当然理解。”

然后他挑起眉毛，用尖酸古怪的腔调继续说：“再说，派你去引导那位了不起的人物总比派其他天使好。”

天使嘴角向两边弯起，呈现一个非常微妙的弧度，然后他又立刻把嘴角抿起来：“克蠕戾，这不好笑。不过还是谢谢。”

他们同时安静下来。

透过神庙被砸了个窟窿的穹顶，能看见流云、星辉和月亮。它们依旧很漂亮。

亚茨拉菲尔又想起在阿勒山的日子，那时候的夜色比现在还要美一些。那时候有柔软湿润的草地和低矮灌木丛，有不知名的野花香草和高大冷杉，还有含羞草。克蠕戾躺在草地上，躺在他身边，红头发在月光下铺成一片。

这和他想象里的久别重逢不太一样。

在沙漠里，在戈壁滩上，在金字塔边和商队的驼铃里，亚茨拉菲尔想象过那么几次他和克蠕戾重逢的情景——他以为他们会轻轻松松地互相打招呼，这条蛇会笑着向自己抛来几个稀奇古怪的问题，然后他们可以一起聊天散步，一起去小酒馆，再一起盖着翅膀说悄悄话。

而他们现在就只是坐着。

相当安静，非常沉默。

月光和阴影在地面上流淌，它的节奏永远不紧不慢，不会为什么而加速也不会因什么而变缓。亚茨拉菲尔认为自己临时起意来死海以南看看是对的，否则也不会见到克蠕戾。可他明早就要走了，明天太阳升起来的时候他就要走了。

月光湿漉漉的，像露水那样沾在他们的袍子上，被月亮打湿的袍子有点凉。

克蠕戾又把脚尖缩进袍子里，用袍子把脚掌整个裹起来、裹得严严实实。

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。他喉结上下滚动了一下。

“我们——我觉得我们可以趁天亮之前休息一会儿。”他盯着那条蛇裹在袍子里边的脚掌，“你今天一定很累了，而我最近又一直在赶路。”

克蠕戾金灿灿的大眼睛一眨不眨，睁得特别圆。他认真思考什么东西时就会是这个样子。

“就像在阿勒山上。”亚茨拉菲尔大胆地靠近了一点，他开始微笑，“你要是愿意，我们可以像在阿勒山上时那样——”

“好。”克蠕戾挑着眉毛，“我特别愿意。”

亚茨拉菲尔没能立刻反应过来。他觉得自己大概听错了，同时又觉得——看看你，亚茨拉菲尔，你早该这么提议的。

“这件事有点丢人，但我得承认，”克蠕戾躺在亚茨拉菲尔身边，他们身上盖着一黑一白两对翅膀，“我还是在你身边睡得比较好。”

“是吗？”天使把翅膀又向前伸了伸，直到把那条蛇整个盖住，“我不知道是该高兴还是难过。”

“我也不知道。我觉得情况的确有一定改善，阿勒山那段日子之后我睡得比从前要好一些，这得谢谢你——但依旧没那么好，没有在你身边那么好。”

“为什么？”亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己这个问题很大胆，大胆得甚至有些得寸进尺了。然而在经历了长时间的互相嗅探和碰触之后，这种大胆又显得合情合理、自然而然。

“你让我感觉很安心。”克蠕戾眨眨眼。翅膀织成的毯子挡住月光，这张毯子下的空间很暗，那双溶金一样的眼睛亮得像是会发光。

蛇依旧蜷着身子，脚踝交叠在一起。他睁着眼睛发了会儿呆，然后问：“你能不能握着我的手？或者让我抓着你的袍子。”

亚茨拉菲尔抽了抽鼻子。

“不行也没事。”恶魔声音有点滑稽，“这不重要。算了，我们快休息吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔突然向前靠近了一点。克蠕戾的眼睛睁得更大了。

“在阿勒山。”天使那双橄榄色的眼睛一眨不眨，他没头没脑地抛出这么一句话。

“阿勒山怎么了？”

“在阿勒山，有一次——”

“什么？”

“有一次我们曾经握着手睡觉。”

克蠕戾想到了自己那次小动作——他以为天使睡着了，于是悄悄用自己的手指去碰对方的指尖——他耳朵尖儿有点发烫，挑着眉毛强装镇定：“那次不算。”

“算。”亚茨拉菲尔特别执着。他干脆爬了起来，撑起上半身向对方靠近。

“天使，你干什么？”克蠕戾有点懵。他缩着身子，思考自己这个时候是不是应该向后退。理智告诉他，是，没错，你得和这个天使稍微拉开一点距离；而非理智的部分则在说，呆在那别动，我猜他马上就要来抱你了。

老实说，生活了很长时间的城市被从天而降的巨石砸了个稀巴烂，又在烈火里烧了个一干二净，他这段时间过得不太好，实在需要一个拥抱。尤其是来自亚茨拉菲尔的拥抱。

可是这好像有点太亲密了，好像有点不合理，有点越界。

然后他就真的得到了一个来自亚茨拉菲尔的拥抱。

克蠕戾吐出一小节细长分叉的蛇信子，并且忘了缩回去。

那条红扑扑的小东西可怜巴巴地挂在嘴巴外面，看起来很傻。

他的大脑运转速度和肢体反应速度都因为这个拥抱而变得很慢、很慢、很——慢——很慢。

“我这三百多年的时间发现，”亚茨拉菲尔把这条蛇细长的身体完完全全搂进怀里，“孩子们似乎特别乐于触摸自己喜欢的东西，也乐于被自己喜欢的人触摸。”

克蠕戾抖了几下信子作为回答，这个回答的意思是——对不起，你说什么，这感觉真他妈好，我现在有点不想思考。

天使张开翅膀，把他的老朋友严严实实裹起来：“他们觉得肢体接触是传递感情的最佳方式。不得不说，聪明的孩子们，真让人喜欢。”

然后亚茨拉菲尔抱着克蠕戾，慢慢躺回到地面上。

“我明天就要走了。”他在克蠕戾背后拍了拍，“所以我想多留点东西给你，我想让你知道我有多——”

“天使。”

“嗯？”

克蠕戾打了个岔，亚茨拉菲尔从阿勒山里挖出来的勇气突然打了个趔趄，然后踉踉跄跄地停了下来。他抱着那条蛇一动不动，在过去几分钟内明显过热的大脑飞速冷静下来，脸颊却在以同样的速度变得又红又烫。

瞧瞧你都在做什么啊，这明显过界了，你会吓到他的。

他开始后悔了，同时死死抱着克蠕戾不肯撒手，抱得有点绝望且悲壮。

克蠕戾在这个怀抱里扭了扭：“你抱得有点太紧了，我喘不过来气。”

亚茨拉菲尔沉默了大概五秒钟。然后他闷呼呼地说：“骗人。恶魔不需要喘气。”

“… …其实我不是想说这个，我是想说，”不需要喘气的恶魔发出一声特别绝望的鼻音，“我是想说，我特别讨厌别人碰我，你懂吗，可能和该死的噩梦有关，我讨厌一切碰触。”

天使脸颊上的温度也开始下降，同时下降的还有他的心情指数。

“对不起，克蠕戾，我不该——”

“天啊，混蛋，我还没说完。”恶魔做了好几次深呼吸，“但我唯独——不讨厌你，尤其是你。我其实是想说这个，刚刚只是忍不住想开个玩笑。”

然后他垂头丧气又满心欢喜地看向亚茨拉菲尔：“你说得对，碰触可以传递情感，跟你的肢体接触让我感觉特别安心。快来多碰碰我。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨着眼睛说：“哦。”

他不明白这条蛇为什么可以同时表示“垂头丧气”和“满心欢喜”，而且，他刚降下去的脸颊温度和心情指数再次一下子窜得老高。

月亮开始下沉。

黑色和白色的翅膀把两人完全包裹起来，他们像两个孩子那样碰触彼此，小心翼翼又充满好奇，同时特别快乐，非常兴奋。

亚茨拉菲尔发现这条蛇摸上去比想象中还要瘦一些，而克鲁利对天使的手感满意至极，恨不得把自己陷进软绵绵暖呼呼的柔软里面。

“拥抱”这件事情似乎永远不会让人感到厌烦。他们拥紧彼此，稍微分开一点距离，然后再换一个姿势换一个角度继续拥抱。

克蠕戾第一次在他面前把身体打开。他伸直脊椎，将蜷成一团的躯干伸展成自然舒适的状态，然后分开紧张兮兮并拢在一起的膝盖和脚踝。这条蛇将脆弱易受伤的胸腹袒露，为此感到不安，瞳仁向中间收缩。

亚茨拉菲尔将自己的手掌覆了上去——覆盖在克蠕戾平坦削瘦的腹部，温热又柔软，用没有任何恶意和侵略性的触摸来缓解这条蛇尖锐敏感的情绪，直到手掌下的身体逐渐放松。然后他们再次拥在一起，圆润丰腴的躯体覆盖住所有尖锐轮廓，一黑一白两个影子契合得很好。

克蠕戾在这个怀抱中闭上眼睛，身体和神经都彻底放松下来，开始发出一些困倦的、迷迷糊糊的呢喃和鼻音。

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他想他们的身体天生就适合彼此拥抱，想到月光下大片大片的含羞草。它们怀里抱着月亮。

克鲁利醒了。

他发现自己一条腿在床上，另一条腿压在亚茨拉菲尔身上，两条胳膊以非常反人类极其不可思议的柔韧性将那个天使牢牢抱住——总之，像一条四仰八叉的八爪鱼。

“早，亲爱的。”天使说。

四仰八叉的八爪鱼毫无悔改之心，试图用一个更加四仰八叉且放肆至极的姿势把天使整个裹起来，并在这一过程中嘟嘟囔囔地说了声“早，天使”。

亚茨拉菲尔直挺挺地躺着不敢动。现在克鲁利的两条腿都在他身上，那两条腿的位置相当不科学，他猜没有哪个人类躯体能摆出这种姿势来。

“亲爱的，我没法呼吸了。”天使有点想笑。

“胡说，天使不需要呼吸，你一定是在暗示我多抱抱你。”克鲁利眼睛都懒得睁开。他迷迷糊糊地在亚茨拉菲尔身上一通乱拱，手脚并用，最后终于找到一个足够舒服的姿势、心满意足地叹了口气。

“我们刚刚互相道过早安了，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔看着自己胸口上那颗乱蓬蓬毛茸茸的恶魔脑袋，“是不是该起床了？”

“噢，是吗。”克鲁利在他胸口上蹭了蹭，“那好——晚安，天使。”

然后他又睡着了。


End file.
